


believe in love (even if set in fear)

by benditlikepress



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Set after an imagined post-17x02 reunion, Tali takes after her aunt and Tony is a good dad, Ziva loves them both so much!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benditlikepress/pseuds/benditlikepress
Summary: Tony and Ziva go to watch Tali's winter concert and have some important conversations.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	believe in love (even if set in fear)

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive any cultural inaccuracies surrounding French schools, I work in an English school and that has likely played an influence 
> 
> title is from laura marling – goodbye england (covered in snow)
> 
> merry christmas or whatever you celebrate where you are!

“.. And because I speak English sometimes they said I’m extra good.”

Tali had been proudly explaining to Tony and Ziva how impressed her teachers were with her parts in the winter concert ever since they picked her up after the dress rehearsal that morning. They were on their way back to school for the afternoon performance, and (according to her) she been given a lot to do considering she wasn’t a native speaker. Her nerves were evidently jangling between her bursts of conversation.

Tali’s winter concert was apparently a Very Big Deal, and there were songs to sing and a dance to learn and a xylophone to play and even a few lines of a speech that Tali had sworn Tony to secrecy over, refusing to let Ziva be spoiled for before the day itself.

Tali was in her final year of the French equivalent of kindergarten, and the nursery was attached to the school she would be attending from next September. The winter concert was a joint affair, with students from both areas of the school taking part. It wasn’t a Christmas celebration so much as it was a new years’ one, a way to mark the end of the year and celebrate the holidays before the children went home to their families.

While the concert itself wasn't Christmas-themed (it was Ziva's understanding that French schools didn't celebrate religious holidays), but it was difficult not to feel the spirit as Tali trotted down the pavement in front of them wrapped in a winter coat and ear muffs.

Ziva had obviously never celebrated Christmas on a personal level, but she had gotten used to the shared traditions after her years spent living in the US. She was looking forward to spending it with Tony and Tali this year, knowing how excited her daughter was for both her grandfather and Santa to visit.

Even more special was the fact that Christmas and Hanukkah were overlapping. Tony had been a little embarrassed when he'd explained he'd tried his best to teach Tali about Judaism and was worried he'd fumbled over himself a few times, but now she was back Ziva was more than happy to teach both him and Tali about the holiday celebrations she'd revelled in growing up. There would be countless Hanukkah’s to celebrate in the future - and Christmases, and Passovers, and birthdays, and every other holiday imaginable. Ziva didn't plan on missing a single one ever again.

“Who will watch?”

Ziva was still getting used to this habit of Tali’s - her quick changes in trail of thought, questions hitting like whiplash. Tony was always unfazed.

“Everyone’s parents will be there like we’re going to be.”

“A lot?”

Tony hummed before answering. “I think so, yeah.”

His honesty didn’t seem to reassure Tali, and while she was still a little giddy it was clear her nerves about performing in front of a big crowd were building further. 

“Try not to think about that, just think about Aba and I watching. What’s important is that you enjoy yourself. You know we will cheer you the whole time.”

“But it’s important! What if I mess up?”

"Last year she was only in 1 song and dance, this is a big deal." Tony confirmed his daughter's assertions, and though Ziva had always seen a similarity in nature between them when Tali was young she was struck by how much the two of them took after each other now after years in each other's pockets. “But you still don’t need to be nervous, I know you’re going to crush it.”

Ziva had already seen that she and Tony had different styles of parenting – she tried to be more rational to reassure, whereas he was more emotive, empathising with what was happening. Ziva wondered if that was solely his nature or if it came from the two of them being alone together for so long. He was good at being what people needed him to be. Ziva knew; he'd done the same for her enough times, even if she'd thrown it back in his face regrettably on a few occasions.

There was something intensely attractive about Tony like this – maybe it was biological, an innate response to seeing him be so affectionate and connected to Ziva’s child. To _their_ child, this part of them that they held above anything else. They were both acutely aware of this new connection, both seeking out each other’s eyes almost as much as they did Tali’s when the three of them were together. Disbelieving, almost – wanting to check the other was still there, that this was really their new normal after years of to-and-fro and then years of nothing at all.

She increasingly found herself fighting the urge to kiss him, though that wasn’t exactly a new development. The fact that sometimes she _did_ kiss him? Well, that was still new; a novel action that made her feel a tiny pinch of uncharacteristic nerves whenever she leaned in.

“They’re closing the gates!” Tali suddenly exclaimed, pointing to the end of the road where a teacher could be seen removing the bolt that kept the gate open from the ground. She had evidently seen them coming and wasn’t intending on closing it until they got inside, but that didn’t stop Tony challenging Tali to a race and the two of them breaking out into a run up the hill, Tali squealing loudly as Tony tried to grab her to pick her up.

Tali brought out the playful side of Tony - the loud, energetic side that Ziva had spent so long pretending she hated. As she watched the two of them laughing as they approached the playground, it hit Ziva again how _normal_ this felt. She and Tony hadn’t seen each other in six years, and yet so quickly they’d fallen into this dynamic that was both so familiar and yet so new, the feeling both natural and exciting in equal measure.

Ziva ducked past the teacher on the gate with a smile as the woman looked, amused, at where Tony and Tali had just run to inside the building. It took Tony a while to catch his breath back, both age and a few years away from being a field agent having taken a natural toll on his fitness. Ziva watched him as he put his hands on his thighs briefly, her raised eyebrows meaning a verbal mocking wasn’t needed.

“Why don’t you try chasing her, see how you can keep up?”

“I probably would not be close to a heart attack.”

Tali proudly pointed out her place in the cloakroom to Ziva, and she helped her daughter remove her outer clothing and hang it up.

They dropped her off at the door to her classroom and she ran inside, clutching the bag containing her costume. Ziva watched through the window in the door as a teacher came up to Tali and spoke to her with a wide smile, taking the bag from her and encouraging her to sit with the others on the carpet.

Ziva started to walk back down the corridor but Tony flicked his head back at the classroom door a couple of times.

“Are you nervous?” Ziva asked with a little amusement in her voice, watching Tony twitch.

“What? No, don’t be ridiculous.” He dismissed her with a familiar cockiness, which soon faded. “OK, maybe a little. I think she inherited your public speaking genes. I hope she doesn’t barf.”

“She will be fine. She told me you practiced with her every morning on the way to school. You are your daughter's father, yes?"

"I don't.. think that's how that goes, but I get what you mean. This way."

Tony led Ziva a different route through the school towards the upper school reception. As they approached Ziva saw 30 or 40 parents already milling around, some with babies in pushchairs, and when she looked out through the main doors many more were making their way towards the school.

A woman called out Tony's name and he looked towards the front of the group where a small circle of adults had gathered. Ziva thought a few of them looked familiar as parents from Tali's class and the way they greeted Tony confirmed as much.

Ziva’s eyes settled on Tony, the way he milled around with the other parents like he belonged. He did, of course – this was a new Tony, one Ziva hadn’t got to know yet. One who never missed a school function and stayed in every night helping his daughter practice her parts. His French was near-perfect now, which shouldn't have been surprising but perhaps was because Ziva could remember his occasional clumsiness surrounding foreign affairs in the past.

“Are you going to introduce us?” A middle-aged man with glasses and a pin-stripe scarf suddenly acknowledged Ziva’s presence beside Tony. Tony turned to Ziva with a smile, stepping back a little to encourage the others to greet her.

“This is Tali’s mom, Ziva.”

“You’re Tali’s mother? It’s nice to meet you at last, Tony said you’ve been away working for a long time. I’m Charles, this is my wife Marie. We’re Amelie’s parents.”

“Yes, I have. The project I was working on was a particularly long and difficult one, but it has finally been put to bed. I am here to stay now.” Ziva parroted the practiced line with a polite smile as she shook hands proffered to her and let the names of the other parents wash over her. She’d get the hang of it eventually.

As the reception area continued to fill with parents, the conversation devolved into a discussion about the weather and in-jokes and references that flew over Ziva’s head. She remained quiet – this type of socialising had never exactly been her wheelhouse. Tony was less silent but still quiet, his hand occasionally reaching out to touch the small of Ziva’s back. Once or twice the movement made her look up at his face instinctively, and they shared a private smile as the conversation continued around them.

Ziva was thankful when the doors to the hall were eventually opened and they were able to make their way inside, filing in to take their seats on cold plastic chairs that were too close together. Ziva could see Tali sat to the right of the stage, dressed now in the star costume the rest of her class was also wearing, her gaze flickering through the crowd looking for her parents. Tony raised his hand in the air and Tali eventually caught sight of them, beaming and waving back.

A few minutes passed as parents continued to file in, and Ziva instinctively kept one eye on the entrances watching who was coming in. Old habits died hard, she supposed. The lights dimmed and she refocused back on the stage and on the man sat next to her who had been stealing glances in her direction since they sat down. A woman with a baby in her arms quietly made her way to sit on Ziva’s other side and she smiled politely at the woman’s apologetic expression at her almost-lateness, secretly praying the baby would stay asleep as the music began to play. 

After the first song, sung by all of the children, a man in his 60s stepped onto the stage. He introduced himself as the headteacher and began to talk about taking stock of the past year and looking forward to the future, with this being an opportunity to celebrate the children’s achievements in the last 12 months. He spoke with a strong accent and the speed at which he spoke was not particularly welcoming for non-native speakers. She was wondering how easy young children found him to understand when he abruptly finished talking and exited the stage again, sitting down in his seat at the front of the crowd.

“Tell me it isn’t just me that didn’t catch a word.”

Tony’s voice was low and his breath hot in her ear. Ziva smirked but put a hand on his thigh to implore him to pay attention as Tali’s class was being led onto stage.

Tali was stood on the front of two rows as the pianist began to play the next song and the teachers led them in a series of actions to go along with the song.

Ziva couldn't help but be reminded of her daughter’s namesake as she watched her beaming under the lights, tapping her feet and waving her hands when cued to. She was a little more bashful and clumsier on her feet than the older Tali had been, but the light emanating from her was unmistakable.

Seeing Tali be a part of something like this – how comfortable she was, how much she fitted in, how _happy_ she was, offered Ziva the clarity she had needed for the past 3 years. Sending your child away to keep them safe was one of the most difficult decisions a person could ever have to make, but it all seemed worth it now she could see the smile on Tali’s face as she sung and danced with her friends.

Ziva lifted her hand from Tony’s leg to wipe away the tears she could feel welling in her eyes. The movement distracted Tony who turned towards her. She couldn’t imagine he could see she was crying in the light though the gesture surely gave her away and he took her hand from her face with his own. Ziva allowed him to intertwine their fingers and he placed their joined hands on his lap, grasping hers tightly.

There was a few more songs before children from different classes began to speak about winter. A class that looked younger than Tali all said things they liked about winter (“snow”, “chocolate”, “no school”), a much older class talked about their new year’s resolutions, and eventually Tali’s class was on stage again and one of them introduced that religious holidays are big around this time of year.

Ziva was slightly taken aback when Tali was the third child to stand up.

“Some people celebrate Hanukkah in winter. Hanukkah is the festival of lights and lasts 8 days. It’s a Jewish holiday and you eat special food and light candles.”

Tali's French was practiced, and the sound was still unexpected to Ziva's ears. She was still speaking fragmented English the last time Ziva had seen her before she sent her to DC. She spoke too quickly and held the microphone a little too close to her mouth, but the way she looked at Ziva proudly as she spoke eclipsed everything.

The boy next to Tali stood up and started talking about Diwali as Tony looked at Ziva expectantly. He ducked his head in close to her ear.

“Ever since you got back she’s been waiting for you to hear that. Making me practice every day. I think she was more concerned about impressing you more than about all the people watching.”

Ziva turned towards Tony, and as he backed his head away to allow her to talk into his ear she captured his face with her hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“What was that for?”

“I do not know what to say.”

“I’m not complaining.”

“Did you tell her about Hanukkah food?”

“She’s a DiNozzo, she has priorities.”

The ownership sent another little jolt through Ziva’s system. She shuffled herself closer to Tony as Tali’s class continued to talk, and by the time the next song started her head was ghosting against the top of his arm.

Tali’s xylophone performance was next, and her part seemed to go without a hitch even if the same could not be said for the boy sat 2 people away from her who hit his notes seemingly whenever he was in the mood to. Her class was moved back to the side of the room then, and as the other classes took centre-stage Ziva couldn’t help but let her eyes wander to her daughter, watching her as she looked distractedly around the room and found ways to entertain herself.

The concert was longer than Ziva expected, though she wasn’t sure how much of that was reality and how much was down to the baby she was sat next to deciding to have an almighty crying fit that she could hear even as the mother apologetically took it outside and down the corridor. She sympathised with the young woman, knowing how difficult it could be when you’re in public alone and your baby is upset.

Tali herself had had a knack for waking up at the most inopportune moments, and Ziva had told Tony last week that it was her first inkling of something she had inherited from her father: an avid need for Ziva’s attention. Tony had laughed then, loud and incredulous, and had roped Tali into a playful defence rather than trying to deny it.

When the show was over, everyone split up again. The parents from Tali’s class had ended up stood in the area between the cloakroom and the classroom, the confined space making Ziva uncomfortable. Tali emerged fairly quickly, still dressed in her star costume and struggling to hold her uniform that she for some reason had decided not to put into her costume bag. Ziva held her arms out to her and she ran over, accepting the hug giddily. When Ziva pulled back Tali immediately turned to Tony to get the same greeting from him, her hands still clutching her clothes reaching around his back where he had lowered down a little to meet her.

“You were great, sweetheart! Wasn’t she?” Tony asked Ziva with a smile, ruffling their daughter’s hair.

“It was very special Tali, we’re proud of you.”

“Did you see me talk about Hanukkah?”

“I did! Is that what you were keeping a secret from me?”

“Uh-huh. Aba said you would like it.”

“I _loved_ it. Thank you.”

Ziva bent down to give Tali a kiss and the girl smiled brightly, showing her teeth. Tony took the clothes and bag out of her hand with an affectionate shake of his head and Tali willingly dropped them as the three of them pushed their way through the droves in the corridor and towards the cloakroom.

Tali struggled for a moment to find her coat amongst the others, eventually locating it having dropped on the floor. She began to pull it onto her arms slowly but before she had finished a group of 3 girls, including Amelie whose parents Ziva had met earlier, ran up to her. Amelie whispered in Tali’s ear with her hands covering her mouth.

“Can I go to Amelie’s house?” Tali asked, looking up at Tony and Ziva in turn. Ziva’s first instinct was to say no, to take her home and sit on the couch cuddling her for the rest of the day, but she could see the excitement in her eyes as Amelie and the other girls chattered away behind her.

Perhaps Tony could sense Ziva’s reluctance, because he told Tali she could go for an hour or two but then they would be picking her up so they could go back home and have a pizza night to celebrate.

Tony and Ziva spoke briefly to Charles and Marie, who confirmed they were taking the 4 girls back home with them, and after saying their goodbyes they were soon back out in the biting cold on the street.

“Home?”

“Not much point if we’re coming back out. C’mon, kid-free, the world is our oyster. We could go for a.. what kind of food gets eaten at 4pm?" Tony asked, more to himself. A lot may have changed, but some things never do.

"We could go for a hot drink and you can get a cake. My treat."

"Well, _someone's_ in the holiday spirit. I know a place nearby."

The two of them began to walk down the hill, and Ziva tucked her coat tighter around her. The sky was clear which only added to the chill, already getting dark at such an early hour.

"So, what was the verdict?"

"You do realise you were not involved in the performance?"

"Maybe not in a literal sense, but I played a role."

"It was beautiful, Tony. Really. I think that is the first time I've attended something like that. I was not sure what to expect."

"Haven't I ever forced you to watch Love Actually?"

“Not that I can recall. Still, I am sure that watching Tali’s in the future will give me all of the insight I need.”

“Yeah, they can be a little full-on. I’m glad I had company.”

“Oh, you seemed to be getting on fine on your own. You know, I did not expect this from you." Ziva looked at Tony’s profile as she spoke with an amused smile. The tips of his ears were turning pink from the cold. He turned to her with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Are you on the PTA?"

Tony guffawed at Ziva, and for a split second looked self-conscious. "It doesn't hurt to be polite, you know."

" _I_ am polite. You are a member of their clique."

"No, c'mon. I kinda got adopted on the first day. Tali cried a lot. The moms took pity on me; single dad who clearly had no idea what he was doing."

"Hm, I am sure they did."

"Ha, no, believe me. They just see me as the perfect opportunity to interfere.”

“You could just tell them you are fine without their input.”

“You’re here now, I’m sure you’ll keep them in line. No violence.”

Even now, it was easy to make jokes like that. In spite of everything that had changed between them, and all the water under the bridge, Tony could never resist an opportunity to make a comment about Ziva’s fighting ability. She’d long-since decided to take it as a compliment.

* * *

The coffee shop was only a five-minute walk from Tali's school. It was fairly quiet, and Ziva implored Tony to sit down on two armchairs by the window while she fulfilled her promise.

The woman behind the till turned around to get a plate for Tony's cake and as she did Ziva turned back towards the window to look at the man in question. He had already been looking her way and turned his head towards the window guiltily, an uncharacteristically bashful move that made her smile. They were still getting used to all of this, redefining the parameters of a relationship that had never stayed in one state for too long.

Ziva placed Tony's cake on the table and his face lit up. She looked outside as he began to eat; the clouds looked darker from in here, and there was a patch of condensation running along the bottom of the window-frame. A woman in a bobble hat ran past, pushing a child in a pram.

"It's nice to get some time alone."

Ziva turned back to Tony, who was looking at his cake rather than her. “Why is that?”

“Just..” Tony sucked on the fork contemplatively for a moment before smiling. “I don’t know, did you ever think we’d be here? Living in Paris, going to our daughter’s recitals.”

Ziva returned his smile. “I guess it is a little out of character for us.”

“I don’t think it’s out of character. It’s just-” Tony paused briefly while the waitress placed their drinks on the table in front of them. He offered her a quick smile and didn’t seem to notice her blush. “It’s just different now. Maybe _we’re_ just different now.”

“Did you ever imagine this for yourself? A family?”

Ziva’s tone was conversational, and perhaps it didn’t have as much weight behind it as it used to when they would try to discuss it back in the day, because Tony barely hesitated before he started talking.

“I don’t know. For a long time, I wasn’t sure what I wanted. Then I started to think I’d left it too late. Funny how things work out.”

Ziva felt like kissing him then, but the table in-between them prevented any action and so she looked at him instead – openly, transparently. It took only a second or two before Tony smiled at her gaze.

“When I had to send Tali to live with you,” the smile dropped slowly from his face as the tone of the conversation changed, “I did not worry about you for even a second. For as much as I worried about every other aspect of it, I knew you would do everything to take care of her and keep her safe. It is in your nature. And now I have got to see the way the two of you are with each other. Like you are made for each other.”

A moment’s silence passed between them. They had spent so much of the early days of their relationship avoiding conversations like this one, and even now the vulnerability felt a little like a novelty.

There was no need for a charade anymore. And even if it was sometimes a battle to push through the instinct for resistance, they were both doing well to remember that.

Neither of them looked away.

“Something on your mind today?”

“Not especially.”

“You sure?”

“I suppose I am just thinking about the holidays. I’m happy to be back here for them. Happy to be back here in general.”

“Well, we’re happy to have you back. Me _and_ Tali.”

“She is lucky to have a father like you.”

“I know neither of exactly had a wholesome blockbuster- style relationship with our fathers growing up. I don’t want that for my kid.”

“She is lucky.” Ziva confirmed, holding Tony’s eyeline for a long moment, the things Ziva wasn’t saying passing between them. She broke it by taking a sip from her drink, and Tony returned to eat more of his cake.

“Is there anyone you want to visit for the holidays?”

“Do not think so, I would rather spend time settling in. I will call Schmiel, maybe I will visit him in the new year. I would feel guilty asking him to travel here at his age.”

“You gonna call Boss?”

“He is not your boss, Tony. But yes, I will. You should too.”

“Y’know, there’s these fancy new things now called speaker-phone. Maybe we can call McGee and ask him to teach us.” Ziva rolled her eyes quickly at Tony but the affection died slowly from his face, being replaced with a thoughtful sincerity. He used his fork to cut a piece of cake and played with it absently for a moment. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What did I say earlier?"

"At school. You told Charles you're here for good."

The question surprised Ziva a little. "Yes, I meant it."

"OK."

"I can understand why you are apprehensive."

Tony exhaled in what might have been a laugh. "I kinda feel like an asshole."

"You shouldn't. It is only natural."

"It's not just about the Sahar thing. It's.. everything. I need to know that you aren't going to run away again."

"I could not leave again, Tony." She could say more than that, try to stress just how much she meant it, but trying to add more would dilute the feeling. It was as simple as that. Walking away was categorically impossible at this point.

"Because of Tali?"

"Not just because of Tali."

"OK. Good. I don't think I have another round-the-world treasure hunt in me."

Ziva smiled at the humour masking the very real admission. Tony's hand had abandoned the fork and was resting on the table and she ran her fingers over his knuckles affectionately. "There is still so much I need to say to you. I have not even scratched the surface.” She looked up from his hands to his eyes, and he seemed to be waiting for her to continue. “I know that when I first got back we spoke a lot about why I hadn't told you about Tali, and what's been going on since I sent her to be with you. And I know we also spoke about-"

"How we feel about each other?” Tony filled in, looking up from where his head was slightly bowed. Ziva gave a relenting but brief smile.

"Yes, we did. And I think we are finally on the same page with that. But I really want you to understand this." Ziva took his hand between hers. "I realise I have done things in the past because I was scared. Because I did not think I deserved to be happy, that I deserved the care you showed for me. And I cannot sit here and say I am never going to think that ever again. But I am not going anywhere. There is nowhere else I would ever want to be except here with you, and with Tali. Do not think for a second that you are a secondary side-effect and I might change my mind again one day. I am done running away."

Tony held her gaze for a long moment. She stroked the back of his fingers and he looked down at them, smiling a little. “I trust you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. I believe you. But in the interests of honesty..” Tony squeezed at her hand as though to get her attention, as if he didn’t have it ever since they sat down, “From now on, you’ve got to tell me if you ever feel that way. If you get scared, or freaked out, whatever. Please tell me so we can talk about it.”

“I will.” She meant it, truly. She knew it would be much harder in practice (and Tony was no fool), but she was more serious about this than she had ever been before. If the past couple of years had taught her anything, it was that this was where she belonged.

“Kay. Good talk.” Tony withdrew his hand from Ziva’s with a smile that made his eyes glisten, picking up his cup and taking a long sip. Ziva had always found that particular smile difficult to resist, and she was sure Tony knew the effect it had on her.

As much as he found herself looking at the lines by his eyes and the flecks at his temples, she realised he hadn’t actually really changed at all.

"Maybe when Senior gets here next week you and me can finally go on that date I’ve been meaning to ask you on for about 15 years." He spoke looking down at his drink, trying to seem more casual than evidently he was feeling inside.

"Is that your way of asking?"

"Kinda out of practice. I can promise to show you a good time, though. We can go for dinner and a movie and make small talk about each other’s families and jobs.”

"I feel sorry for any poor girl who went on a first date with you to see a film."

"Dinner. I'll pay. Who could say no to that?”

"You do not really expect me to say no?"

"You haven't exactly said yes."

“Yes, Tony. I will go on a date with you.”

“Ok, good. I’ll text you in the next few days to arrange something, and I’ll swing by and pick you up.”

Ziva looked up at Tony’s serious tone with an amused frown on her face, and he smiled a challenge at her. She bit back a chuckle.

“I will look forward to it. Although you may have to wait in the car – the man I live with has a little bit of a jealous streak.”

“Oh, I’m sure that isn’t true.”

“You would be surprised.”

They stayed in the coffee shop for another hour, easy conversation and stolen glances accompanied by periods of comfortable silence and people-watching. It was easy and peaceful; perhaps the first quiet afternoon they had had alone together since being reunited. The longer they stayed, though, the more Ziva checked her watch.

“Y’know, Tali’s been there before. She’s fine.”

“I know she is.”

“Just don’t want to let her go, huh?”

Ziva smiled. “Is it that obvious?”

“Well, you kinda ignored my question.”

“Sorry,” Ziva shook her head, trying to shake herself out of the frame of mind. “It is not personal. I have only just got her back.”

“It’s ok to be nervous.” Tony shrugged as though it was nothing, but the words meant more to Ziva than he could likely comprehend right now. Before she could speak he picked up his second cup of coffee and tipped the cup upwards, finishing it in one gulp. “Come on, let’s go get her.”

“Really?”

“I’m getting hungry, and we promised a pizza.”

Tony got up from his seat and shrugged his coat on. Ziva rolled her eyes as she went into her purse to retrieve a tip.

“I bought you a slice of cake barely an hour ago.”

“Nobody said I didn’t appreciate that.”

Tony held out his hand to help Ziva stand up, and when she put it in his he raised it to his mouth and kissed her knuckles with a charming grin.

It was still getting colder outside and Ziva didn’t leave the doorway until her coat was fully buttoned up while Tony stood on the pavement exclaiming about the wind.

Ziva went to do up her scarf but the wind had got the material caught in her hair. Before she could get frustrated Tony lifted her hair carefully, tucking it behind her ears. He grabbed the scarf by either end and used it to pull her into him, Ziva's eyes closing instinctively as their lips met. The kiss was surprisingly tentative and reassuring, and when Tony pulled back it took all of Ziva’s willpower not to immediately chase his lips down to reconnect with her own.

"I missed you." He said quietly, his face still hovering over hers.

“I missed you too.”

They’d repeated it to each other countless times since being reunited but the words still felt meaningful on her tongue, her heart jumping ever so slightly. Tony unexpectedly pulled her into a hug, his head tucking over hers. Ziva put her arms underneath his jacket and his body was warm, the feeling safe and familiar. He quickly pulled away.

“How are your hands so cold already?”

“No gloves.”

They started walking down the street, arms and sides brushing against each other.

"I could get you some. I still have to get your present."

"You do not have to, I'm Jewish."

"It's nice to have something to open. Have you got mine?"

"You seem confident you are getting one."

"I don't know, I think I've got everything I want already."

Tony grabbed Ziva’s hand and stopped her, and she turned towards him as he moved in sharply for another kiss, his tongue slowly making its way into her mouth as his hands raised to hold her face. Ziva’s expression when he pulled back made him smile as he turned back to continue walking down the street. 

"Good save."

“Thanks. I’m an expert at removing my foot from my mouth.”

“That must be a new skill you have learnt, because it’s the first I have heard of it.”

“You don’t have to make fun of me like a smitten kid on the playground anymore, we’re already dating.”

“You think that’s what I have been doing?”

Tony pulled a faux-disbelieving face. “Isn’t it?”

“If that is what helps you sleep at night.”

“I sleep just fine. You would know.”

“It is not too late for me to turn you down.”


End file.
